battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey Jr./Relationships
This page is about the interactions and relationships between Firey Jr. and the other characters. Firey Jr. is usually thoughtful and caring to the characters he cares about, but will act rude and insensitive to people that he isn't fond of. Barf Bag In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Firey Jr. tells Barf Bag that Bracelety will get over her sadness. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Firey Jr. accuses Gelatin of being the impostor due to him not using Bomby to win yet, Barf Bag tells him he's stopped that since episode 9. Firey Jr. appears skeptical to this, however. When Firey Jr. tells Donut that he's supposed to be mean, Barf Bag asks what gave him that impression. He tells her that since he was eliminated first in BFDIA, he has to be mean. Barf Bag corrects him and says that he was simply standing by his principles, which only makes Firey Jr. suspicious to her. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Barf Bag explains to Firey Jr. why they think he deserves to be eliminated, causing Firey Jr. to claim he never liked any of them and that they're all garbage. Status: Bad terms Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Firey Jr. climbs Bells's string. Status: Enemies, on her side Bomby In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Firey Jr. asks if he could join Spongy's team with Bomby alongside him. Firey Jr. later stands up for Bomby against Gelatin. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Firey Jr. is concerned for Bomby when he has barely exploded. In "Fortunate Ben", Firey Jr. gets angry at Gelatin for suggesting that they blow Bomby up. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Firey Jr. becomes suspicious along with Naily that Bomby could be the impostor. Status: Best friends Bracelety Every interaction between Firey Jr. and Bracelety is unreciprocated, with almost everything having been done without her knowledge. If the relationship is truly on bad terms, it may be one-sided to Firey Jr.'s side. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Firey Jr. recruits Bracelety to be on Team Ice Cube! as she was incapacitated. In"Lick Your Way to Freedom", Firey Jr. says that Bracelety would "get over" her sadness. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Firey Jr. was surprised to find that Bracelety's name was not "Ringy". Status: Unknown Donut In "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and "Fortunate Ben", Firey Jr. sides with Donut against Gelatin. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Donut says that there's nobody quite like Firey Jr, who gasps in excitement. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Firey Jr. suspects that Donut is the impostor on their team because of him being mean. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", at Firey Jr's elimination, Donut once again tells Firey Jr. that there's no one quite like him but maybe that's for the best, upon which Firey Jr. says he never liked any of them and that they're all garbage. Status: Former Friends/ bad terms, Firey Jr's side Gelatin Whenever Gelatin attempts to blow Bomby up, Firey Jr. glares at him. In "Fortunate Ben", Gelatin is shown holding Firey Jr. by the leg to use him to ignite Bomby. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Firey Jr. accuses Gelatin of being the impostor due to him not trying to use Bomby to win yet, as usual. Status: Enemies Liy Firey Jr. is likely grateful to Liy for stopping Gelatin from using him to ignite Bomby. Status: Likely friends Loser Firey Jr. is a fan of Loser, even after his lie in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Status: Fan Marker In "Enter the Exit", Firey Jr. called Marker an idiot after Marker attempted to recover Four by playing him (in rock-paper-scissors style). Status: Bad terms Naily In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Firey Jr. briefly interacted with Naily when he called her ungrateful of Loser's help. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Firey Jr. yells at Naily to stop after she stabs Spongy for no reason and tells her that hurting people won't do anything and then asks if stabbing is the only thing she knows how to do. When Barf Bag suggests Naily being the impostor because she hadn't used any nail puns, Naily tells her that she stopped because Firey Jr. told her they were annoying. After their team loses, Naily tells Firey Jr. it's his fault, to which he says at least he didn't stab anyone. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Naily tells Firey Jr. He deserves being eliminated. Naily then gets happy after Four sucks up Firey Jr. Status: Enemies Spongy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Firey Jr. asks Spongy if he and Bomby can join his team and says "No promises" when Spongy tells him not to burn him. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Firey Jr. throws the Liar Ball off of Spongy after his face was crushed by it. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Firey Jr. gets upset after Naily stabs Spongy and tells her that hurting people won't do anything. When Spongy agrees with Barf Bag that he just sits around all the time, Firey Jr. agrees that it's accurate. After Spongy tells his team that he likes to sail airplanes, Firey Jr. tells him that you can't sail airplanes. Status: Possible friends Team Ice Cube! In "Return of the Rocket Ship", he calls his entire team "pieces of garbage" before getting sucked up by Four. Status: Enemies Category:Relationships